Echo
by AK-tutti
Summary: Brooke is desperate to stay in her relationship with Lucas, but whenever she says 'I love you' to him, she gets nothing but her echo.


**Echo**

Did he honestly think that this was all it took to be her boyfriend? That he just had to call himself that, and then that would be that? He would go to his basketball games, and head-cheerleader Brooke Davis would be his girlfriend, and it would all be perfect fine. It wasn't.

Her heart was breaking, and she wished so bad that he was able to hear it. He wasn't. And he couldn't tell how his silence was making her feel. He was so moody and silent whenever they were actually together - it was like his mind was elsewhere. It was like he wasn't there even though he was lying next to her in bed.

At least he was there at night, but she still didn't get the affection that she wanted. He never wanted to discuss what was going us, and he never cared enough to tell her what was actually wrong with him whenever she was worried sick. His mouth was shut, totally stitched together, and she was unable to get him to open up.

It felt like she kept giving all to him, and that she never got anything back. It wasn't worth it, but she was positive he was the one, so she couldn't get herself to leave him. Sometimes when she told him she loved him, she swore all she heard was echo. He never said it back, there was only just her imaginary echo.

He only ever replied to her whenever she picked a fight, and she often did that on purpose just to get him to talk to her, but she was running out of very bad things to say. At least when he still wanted to fight with then it meant there was still feelings there. So she didn't want to give up on him just yet, but she would be sure to let him know whenever they actually talked that it wasn't okay.

That day she had wanted to discuss her feelings with him, but he had turned his back to her in bed, and she couldn't figure out what was in his head. He was definitely thinking something, but he wouldn't let her all the way in. She gave him her heart, but he wouldn't give her his. She felt so cold and empty, and that night she didn't even bother to say she loved him. What was the point even if it was how she felt? She wouldn't get anything back, just her echo.

She watched him sleep next to her in her bed, and she decided it was time to be real and have an actual conversation. She didn't care if he needed his rest, so did she just as much as he did, but even more she needed to talk to her boyfriend. She needed to know what the hell was going on with them, so she pushed him lightly to wake him up.

"What?" He said with a mad voice as he woke up, and even though she could see him she knew he was pissed to have been woken up. He rubbed his eyes and stared in intensely at her. He was like that, intense.

She sighed and concluded to herself that she best get to it, no reason to beat around the bush. "It's time you put all your cards on the table. I'm not able to read your mind, Luke." She poured her heart out to him like every so often, but his expression never changed. He didn't reply. It was like he was through with her, but he was still there somehow. So he had to still love her, and she wanted him so bad. "See, that what I mean. I can't keep a smile with you because it feels like you're letting go. So please talk to me."

There was a long silence, but then he finally spoke and disappointed her deeply once again. "It's all in your head, Brooke. I'm here, I'm yours, and that should be enough." But it so wasn't. She wanted an 'I love you' and not another night of tossing and turning, just because he made her heart churn like that, but it looked like that was how it was supposed to be.

He turned her back to her again and tried to go back to sleep, and she sat there listening to his breathing, and she thought about the words he had once said to her - the words that had won her over. 'You're the one, Brooke Davis', what happened to that? He said to her she was the one, and he wasn't one to lie so she had to be, right?

She glanced at him and gave it another try; "I love you, Lucas." And she swore she heard her echo in the night.

**--ECHO--**

_And that was the end of it. I hope it was enjoyable for you. It was my debut into the One Tree Hill world of fanfiction, even though I've loved the show for many years. I finally decided to give it a go, writing a one-shot in this category, after I heard this fantabulous song by Girls Can't Catch called Echo, and I immediately thought fanfiction material, and then I thought Brooke Davis. And who was she desperate with on the show? Lucas. And then it basically wrote itself. I know it's not so long and detailed, but as my history teacher once told me; 'It's better short and precise', so it is as it is, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, and please leave me one of those gorgeous reviews while you're at it ;b._

_**Disclaimer;**__ I do not own One Tree Hill, but I'm a loyal fan. (wanting Hilarie and Chad back on the show ;b)_

_**Merry Christmas,**_

_AK-tutti :)_


End file.
